User talk:Shoo-Fly
My Pages: User Page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Anti-Lad! Thanks for your edit to the User:Anti-Lad page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Roygbiv666 (Talk) 02:09, June 30, 2010 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Re: removal of Earth Two designations Hi. I notice that you've been changing some of the Golden Age comics references from Earth Two to New Earth. When I posted those, I figured if anything would be considered Earth Two, it would be the 40s comics, but this website seems sorta unclear as to whether an Earth Two designation should even exist. Is that your opinion? That the category Earth Two should not even be used? Darkseid01 18:36, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :You and I are following the exact same logic. There SHOULD be an Earth-Two page for these Golden Heroes, but this site is unclear if a character should be listed by which Earth they're originally from or currently a resident of. Unless told otherwise, when I spot them, I'll continue to transfer some to their "New Earth" selves, if in fact an Earth-Two "residence" is nonexistent. ::(Anti-Lad 19:33, September 18, 2010 (UTC) "Tower" Characters? "can't wait to catalog the newly acquired "Tower" characters." What are these "Tower" characters that you speak of? Please let me know. Goblyn4evil 19:57, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :"Tower" characters = Tower Comics / Wally Wood's T.H.U.N.D.E.R. Agents (Deluxe, JC Comics...etc.). I do not know which "Earth" to list the "earlier" non-DC versions under (Earth-Tower?) ::(Anti-Lad 20:17, September 22, 2010 (UTC)) : Okay. Yeah, I'm not sure which Earth. This will be my first time reading THUNDER Agents. Goblyn4evil 20:33, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : Started for you. Have fun! ;) Goblyn4evil 21:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : Nice! :: (Anti-Lad 21:54, September 24, 2010 (UTC)) Volume Name (Publisher) Vol 1 I know that you've seen us have articles like this around the site, but that's part of an old system that we're trying to phase out because it looks terrible and it sucks. Could you do me a favor and not use that convention anymore when you're making new volumes? Like T.H.U.N.D.E.R. Agents (Tower) Vol 1 should really just be T.H.U.N.D.E.R. Agents Vol 1. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:10, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : You better speak to User:Goblyn4evil as well. I took the lead from him. Out of curiosity, how should Archie's Mighty Crusaders (MLJ) Vol 1, Mighty Crusaders (MLJ) Vol 2 and DCs Mighty Crusaders Vol 1 be listed? :: Anti-Lad 14:33, September 27, 2010 (UTC)]] :::In that case it would be Mighty Crusaders Volume 1, Volume 2, Volume 3. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:13, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Noted and will do so moving forward.Goblyn4evil 21:24, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::: OK Billy. I knew that would be the answer. But remember, most people are listing the DC titles as Vol. 1. because they might not know that the "true" Vol. 1. was published by another. Here is the "real" question. How is this project going to know the "true" Vol. # of a title, if the person entering the data doesn't. For example: Mighty Crusaders Vol 1 (a DC title) was listed on July 26, 2010 as Vol 1. Being that a "Mighty Crusaders Vol 1" already existed, and to avoid moving/renaming things, what should have been the protocol to list MLJ's Mighty Crusaders Vol 1? :::::(Anti-Lad 22:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC)) :Moving and renaming things. That's the same procedure we have whenever anybody creates a page at the wrong name. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:21, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Gosh. I wish I knew before "framing" all of the MLJ line. Is there a bot that can move and re-name all of the MLJ/Impact stuff? Goblyn4evil 23:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::And after that, can it be used on the Charlton/Fox pages? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 08:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that's actually where the discussion started. We were talking about it here on the forums. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 11:26, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Brontosaurus (Earth-MLJ) How do you think Brontosaurus feels now that there is no Brontosaurus dinosaur? Poor guy, lol. Goblyn4evil 22:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : Probably the same way Mickey's dog, Pluto, feels about being named after a "dwarf" planet ;) :: (Anti-Lad 23:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC)) :I hadn't considered him! ROFL. Goblyn4evil 23:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Anti-Lad could you help me edit matatoa? I can not leave it like that of other characters Fosforos malone 16:09, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Green Lizard When you're puzzled about a character's name, check the history. If it was created by Answerguy, move to whatever you see fit. He created a lot of villain articles (much like DPeattie more recently) but he either worked off a bad list or made stuff up himself. Sometimes it's first names, sometimes complete names. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:56, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. I'll continue to use the villain's name, if a first name is unknown. Any thoughts if Langford Terrill (Earth-Two) and Langford Terrill (New Earth) should be merged? They seem to be the same person, no? When I come across him in Smash Comics Vol 1, I want to list him under New Earth, if that's ok? (Anti-Lad 15:37, February 23, 2011 (UTC)) :Quality Comics is confusing. "Earth-X" is a wrong tag for most of them, but that still needs figuring out. I guess you can list him as the New Earth Happy Terrill. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:44, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Cat's Claw Just a quick question since you're the most knowledgeable about MLJ around here... what issues has Cat's Claw appeared in? I've been able to find out she went against Bob Phantom in three issues of Top Notch Comics, but I've checked all issues, and couldn't find her. Or did she appear in Top Notch Laugh Comics? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:13, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :In my opinion, Cat's Claw is not an MLJ character. I have actually read all the Top-Notch Comics Vol 1 issues, and no Cat's Claw. I think Anthony Durrant, the original person who claims to have read some Cat's Claw stories, is misinformed. :On a side note: Bob Phantom only battled gangster/thug types. I never a read a German spy story with him in it. All his appearances are listed on this database. He never appeared in Top Notch Laugh Comics. Perhaps Cat's page should be deleted until some "real" information about her can be found. Remember, it was our friend "Dpeattie" who created the page in the first place. (Anti-Lad 16:18, June 14, 2011 (UTC)) ::Okay, deleting for now. Someone on the internet also noted the similarity with a character called Cat's Paw. So I think Anthony Durrant just got his facts wrong. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:37, June 14, 2011 (UTC) smash comics issue 9 ah...Did you just delete the page smash comic issue 9? Knightreaver :No, he didn't. You created the page at "Smash Comics" rather than "Smash Comics Vol 1 9". Anti-Lad moved the content to the right page and nominated the other page for deletion. I turned it into a disambig instead. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ah. Yeah I see that now. But what about all the info I just spent typing in for the last hour? Knightreaver 4:40 July 1 2011 Chat I was kickbanned from chat for referring to Billy Arrowsmith as "large" sometime ago. I have asked him and Kyle (one of them kickbanned me) but have received no response. I won't do such stuff again, but wish to chat and can't. I would like my ban removed so I can. Can you help me? No administrator has responded to my request, however. (I told every active admin)--1966batfan 02:36, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Double uploads Just to let you know, the images you are uploading already exist on the database. I uplaoded them a few days ago. My uploads include: * file:star Trek Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 1 1-A-2.jpg * file:star Trek Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 1 1-A-1.jpg * file:star Trek Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 1 1B.jpg Sorry to have wasted your time. -- Captain MKB 21:43, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :: No worries. I just noticed that when I created the Volume Image Category. I'll use yours and perhaps an Admin can delete my dups. I am reading issue one now and will add more info to the comic. I hope we can continue with the series as a team, as I am a HUGE Legion fan and you seem to be a Trekkie. Together, we should be able to knock the issues out like pros. (Anti-Lad 21:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC)) :The most fun part is that the Star Trek publication wiki I've been linking to has a policy of allowance for crossover characters -- all DC characters and concepts touched on in the series can now have pages on the Star Trek wiki! -- Captain MKB 21:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Witch Witch (Earth-Two) appears in the King Standish story. She's a recurring foe of the King. Mr. Wright doesn't have a page yet. The order of the stories on our WFC #1 page is incorrect and incomplete. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 22:09, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes, I see the mistake. I guess I didn’t know which witch was which. (Anti-Lad 22:18, December 5, 2011 (UTC)) re: Thanks! Thanks for your vote. :) Darkseid01 20:45, December 11, 2011 (UTC)